Shedding Heaven's Gates
by Why444444
Summary: This is my own personal little story, but to keep it within the terms and Conditions, I changed the characters names to those from Chris Woodings book Storm Their.Moa Alexis, Rail Sebastian person telling story in prolog, and Vago Blake.Please Rev.


Yes I know it may seem small, but it is only a prolog.Also since mine isn't written off anything and I came up with the characters, plotline, and well everything by myself, DON'T STEAL IT.Please this is my idea and my work and I will appreciate it if it be left alone.Please message me if you want me to go (heh want encouragement) and review it as you wish.Oh and also since this is my own little story, and it has to be a fan-fiction I will replace this with characters from the book Storm Theif © Chris Wooding.

Moa - Alexis

Rail - Sebastian (person speaking in prolog)

Vago - Blake

All text © By Why444444 (Megan)

And with that I bid you adu

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A shrill cry escaped my mouth as I plundged forward ready to strike my enemy. As I flew toward him, he suddenly pulled his sword out and held it steadily in front of himself for protection from my sword. I couldn't stop myslef as the cold air was speeding beside me. I saw him move from where he was, so my sword would miss and he would get his chance to strike me. Before I knew what had happened, I felt the cool touch of his steel blade slide through the pit of my stomache. The warm trickle of blood started staining my shirt.  
I touched two of my fingers to the wet spot that had suddenly formed on my shirt and held them up in front of my eyes. My fingers were now dripping with my blood. I started gasping for air, realizing it was starting to get harder to breathe with every breath. I looked up to glare at my brother who was busy looking at me with an impish grin. He let out an evil laugh and pulled his sword out of my body. His grin grew larger as he stuck his sword through my body again, this time closer to my heart. One last time, he pulled his sword out of my body. He began wiping off my blood with his fingers, and he slid his sword back into his pelt. He turned his face toward me and somehow expanded his smirk which now reached his eyes. I was frozen. I could feel my body starting to shut down. I still had one last hope of winning this fight, but I had to do it quick for the feathers on my wings started deteriorating.  
I felt a bead of sweat trickle down my face as I pulled what was left of my wings back away from him. I struggled to pill out my own sword. Hastily, I held it put in front on me and darted toward Vago. As I slid my blade gracefully between his shoulderblades, I saw feathers start plucking themselves free from his wings. He showed a sign of shock on his face. He started grabbing at the white feathers around him, but before he could get any they dissolved into nothing. I felt my last feather pull from my wing and caught a glimpse of the black feather before I started falling but then I didn't see what happened next for I was busy trying to swim through the air as if it would help me stay afloat. With my struggling brought a new round of pain as the hole in my stomache was widening.  
I knew what would happen now, for every angel was taught about it. To regain out wings we have to take the life of a person who was truely important for us. Most would say this is good because you then get to stay with that person forever, but they are wrong.  
I felt another stab of pain in my stomache, so I quickly used the healing spell.I felt the hole filling up with blood and covered by a layer of skin.I looked down to see only a scar where the blade had pierced, looking as if I had it for a long time instead of just about 5 minutes.I looked over my shoulder to see Vago doing the same thing.  
"Vago!" I screamed as loud as I could wishing he'd die.Well, I was about to get my wish, for without wings we'll be crushed by impact.I smirked at the thought of him going down even if it meant my life.Suddenly, there was a flash of blue light.He was using the spell of protection.I watched warily as I saw his body go limp in the glowing blue light that surrounded his body.  
I almost forgot about that whole spell, due to the fact that you land safely onEarth, but then you are knocked unconcious for 24 hours without immortality. If you wake up afterward you regain it luckily. It was a last resort and seeing as to I was going to perish into oblivion if I didn't use it, I was forced to use it. I quickly spat out the words to the spell and almost instantly I began to become engulfed in unconciousness. My last thought was of my mother before my conciousness slipped and I unwillingly invited the blackness that now consumed my mind.


End file.
